Abú
by Baha
Summary: Pacey and Joey relationship. Everything in Seasons one and two has happened thus far, sort of set in season three but only based loosely round the storylines. 'Bout it me reckons. Oh! Tragedy sort of strikes Pacey. Please read and reply, cheers!
1. The fight

Joey pulled her arms around her legs and rested her chin on top of her knees. She was huddled by the head of Jen's bed, weeping silently, and not particularly caring how out-of-character this was for her. Jen had been a wonderful friend to her, especially as of late, and as her tumultuous relationship with Pacey had managed to pull her away from Dawson, Jen effectively became her new confidante.

"I just... I don't understand how they can fight like that," Joey mumbled with a slow shake of the head, "I mean, they've been friends for so long - and Dawson! - he's not normally... not that Pacey is, but you know what I mean."

"It was as much Dawson throwing the punches as it was Pace, Joey," Jen decided, "Dawson just has this Golden Boy persona going for him."

"Huh," Jack entered the room uninvited, "Some Golden Boy. I help hold Pacey back and I get it in the eye from the pair of them!"

Jen turned her attention to him, and patted Joey's arm before pushing herself up from the bed. She opened her arms to her best friend for a platonic, sympathetic hug. He moved towards her willingly and rocked her gently, "Neither of them meant it Jack." He nodded in agreement, "They both just saw red."

"No, _Pacey_ just saw red," Joey was quick to reprimand, "He leapt across the table for him! For his best friend!" Her hands flew to her face in a blind rage. "I could just kill him. Dawson could have kept his snide comments, all Pacey had to do was smile and walk away and maybe salvage the friendship when they both calmed down. Be the better man. I could just kill him."

"Why should he have to?" Jen tested. Joey glared up at her, willing her to elaborate. "Dawson was egging him on and even regardless of their little scene during lunch today, neither of you have done anything wrong. You're in a healthy loving relationship."

"Not so loving anymore," Joey joked despite her mood.

"Dawson will just have to learn to accept things as they are now. I'm not glorifying Pacey here, not in the least, but I just think you're excusing Dawson because you can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey argued, "I call him on things all the time. Always have."

"We know you're not one to hold back that infamous Potter tongue," Jack teased, still nursing his eye, "But Jen's right. Things are complicated with you and Dawson, right?"

"No more so than me and Pacey right about now."

"Right?" Jack drawled.

"Right," She sighed with reluctance.

"So you don't want to rock things any more than what's been done already," Jen cut in, "That's fair enough, but that and the fact that you're his girlfriend doesn't exactly give you free reign over Pace here. You can't pin it on him. Dawson will just have to come round."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will."

"But what if he _doesn't_?" Joey repeated, almost pleading with her friends as if they held the cards. "What if I lose him?"

"If you lose him then you lose him," Jack shrugged, "Are you prepared to lose Pacey as well?"

* * *


	2. Barely legal

Pacey stumbled down the street, groaning inwardly at the mere prospect of returning home. His and Dawson's parents had been alerted of their behaviour as of half one that lunch time afternoon, but seeing as his were reliably unreliable there was no one available to escort him home. Instead he was detained in an empty classroom and given an 80 leaf notebook to fill with 'I must not create a ruckus in the lunch hall and am extremely sorry for selling myself short by instigating the fight.' 

Apart from the fact that his resolute handwriting deteriorated into a childish scrawl by the end of the two hours and his hand cramped with exhaustion, he was angered further that his punishment was to admit repeatedly how he had instigated said fight when it was Dawson that gibed him and stood back smugly.

He sighed and turned over his schoolbag from his shoulder. Glancing around at the near-empty street, he hung back between two shops in a tight little walkway and unzipped it. Rooting around for a while he grabbed at his goal and dropped the bag in mild satisfaction. He sighed as some of his books spilled out onto the footpath, "Why me?" He glared up at the sky. "Seriously God. Why?"

Pacey made to bend for his books and scooped them in with little care. He kicked his schoolbag away from him and leant against a wall with a bottle he had retrieved from it. Taking a generous swig, he smacked his lips. If Joey was pissed at him, Dawson didn't give a crap anymore and he had one hell of a lecture from his folks to look forward to, why not provide himself with a little release in the meantime?

* * *

Mitch wrapped his fingers tight around the steering wheel of his car as he relayed the lecture Dawson's home room teacher had given himself and Gale on parenting skills. He was a good parent, he knew he was a good parent because he knew Dawson was a good kid. It was Pacey he was most concerned with. Hence the drive to the Witter household now.

He didn't blame the boy for the current falling-out with his own son, nor did Gale, they were after all teenagers and a girl was involved. He just hoped that after what happened today did not render the boys' friendship irreconcilable. It would be a great injustice because Dawson could be hanging out with worse kids than the cocky yet insecure little personality he and Gale watched develop since the age of two onwards.

Mitch glanced at the time on his car radio and prayed John had not returned home from work just yet. He figured a parental intervention would be key here if neither boys were very willing to make the first move. He also figured that John would concentrate less on the reason of the falling-out and more on the fact that his son was pummelling another, regardless of who it was, in full frontal view of pupils and staff during school hours.

Mitch slammed on his break as the boy that wandered into his thoughts, wandered just as carefree across the road in front of the car. "Pacey!" He yelled uselessly and tried to swerve. Pacey barely had time to register before being clipped by the bonnet and tumbling to the ground wastefully; his head connecting hard with the tarmac beneath him.

Mitch gulped back a cry and his cheeks paled to a death-white. He pulled at his seatbelt and freed himself from the eerily quiet confines of his car. The radio rock did not penetrate his mind. He passed down on his knees before the teenager and pulled him up against his lap.

By now random townsfolk had drilled out from the shops as the beeping of Mitch's car horn and the squealing of tyres snatched them from their coffee and conversations and queues. Amongst the throng, someone had the decency to call for an ambulance, but admittedly it didn't look necessary; the pool of red seeping around the scene told the crowd that an ambulance would probably be a futile comfort by the time it arrived.


	3. Aftermath

Pacey shook his head back and forth on the pillow and a groan passed his lips without knowing to suppress it. His eyes opened and took in a bright white room. He forced them closed immediately and licked at his dry lips. He heard someone reach for something next to him and then the pouring of water.

"Here, Pace. Drink this."

He recognised the soft tone to be Joey's. He barely managed a smile and turned to her, reaching up from under the many sheets to bring a hand to his forehead in a bid to shield his eyes. For the past two days his world had been used to darkness, and he didn't know what he was waking up to. He was also heavily sedated and therefore extremely disorientated.

He heard more voices and turned sharply to the left side of the bed. His hand reflexively shot to his neck and he massaged himself.

"You're in hospital," Jack informed gently. He nodded, concluding as much. Unless of course his bedroom transformed itself and aftermaths of nightmares were becoming a hell of a lot more physical these days.

"I'm so sorry, son." Mitch melted quickly, affectionately.

Pacey wasn't quite sure what was meant by this, but he smiled that all was forgiven nonetheless. He tried to talk but his voice was hoarse and he choked. Joey gestured towards the plasic beaker in her hand and he took it from her shakily. Half of its contents were spilled down his front but he refused to have anyone hold it for him. He did, however, settle on the straw Jen offered him. He felt completely humiliated.

"Where's _my_ family?" He asked finally, addressing Joey, Dawson and Jen but staring up at Bessie, Bodie, Mitch, Gale and Evelyn who were all piled into the small hospital room together.

Gale reached for his hand, "It's nothing like that, honey." Dawson watched this from his seat, but said nothing, "They hadn't left your bedside since the accident."

"We told them to go home, get some sleep," Grams added, Pacey doubted this but didn't persist. "Anyway, dear, you're probably tired too. I'm sure it's best if we leave you to it. I'll go get the nurse, let her know you came to."

"No, don't do that!" Pacey pleaded softly, catching Joey's wrist, begging her to sit in. "Please."

Joey's resolve melted and she nodded at the rest of the visitors. They patted Pacey's arm or gave him gentle kisses on the cheek on leaving. They couldn't do much else for fear of 'breaking' him. His head was bandaged and although he was unaware, they had been told he would be wheelchair bound probably into his adulthood if not for life.


	4. Ablebodied

Joey was made to leave the room as the nurse her friends had went to fetch arrived in an instant and carried out several tests on Pacey. She waited alone in the corridor for several minutes, deciding then, it was a good idea for a coffee fix. By the time she had found the coffee machine, one flight down, Pacey was alone. She tapped the glass of his door and smiled in at him before pushing her way through. 

"Wow," Pacey wheezed softly, as he scanned a critical eye around the room, "Dawson really must have swept the floor with me."

Joey blinked at this, a vacant expression playing on her features.

"We were fighting..." Pacey prompted slowly, "In the lunch hall."

"Pacey," Joey lowered her head dejectedly, "Is that the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I - huh?"

"That fight was two days ago. You... you've been asleep for two days. You aren't here because of that fight. You walked out into the road, right in front of Mitch's car," She explained simply, "When they brought you in you were in a bad way."

"I walked in front of a car?"

"Mitch's car."

"Mitch's car." Pacey repeated thickly, fidgeting with the bandage around his forehead. She slapped at his hand gently, scolding him as if he were a young child. "Didn't I see Mitch's car?"

"One of the tests showed that you passed alcohol," Joey raised an eyebrow, "Why were you drinking, Pace?"

"I don't know... I was upset," He shrugged. "Probably. All's I can remember is going for Dawson in the lunch hall."

* * *

"You're a loser Pace, you can't make her happy. You're just this comfort blanket - she's only using you - you're only around to make her feel better. Heck, I only kept you around to make _me_ feel better," Dawson whispered in Pacey's ear.

A smile crept onto his lips as he caught Pacey's tightening fists. "It'll be like Andie all over again. Once she was fixed - once she sought proper help she wised up and realised she was done with you. That's why she slept with that guy at the hospital. That's exactly why Joey-"

Pacey leapt across the table, sending everyone's lunch flying. He caught Dawson by the shirt and started dispatching blows either side in a blind fury.

Jack who was keeping a keen eye on them at a neighbouring table was suddenly on the scene. He tried to rip Dawson away from Pacey, using himself as some sort of peace barrier. Pacey whacked him sharply in the eye and Jack's hands flew erect, nursing his face. Pacey was halted instantly. Stunned.

"I... Jack... I..."

Dawson glanced at an irate Joey who was being restrained by Jen and stormed towards Pacey, trying to drag him back into a fisticuff. He caught the momentarily distracted teenager with a powerful swing to the gut and Pacey doubled over gasping for breath.

"Dawson! Jack stop them!" Jen yelled above the noise. By now the group had snatched the attention of everyone in the lunch hall and they knew it would not be long before a senior member of staff was alerted.

While Pacey was bent over holding himself, Dawson pulled the boy's sweatshirt over his head and punched out again. Pacey straightened and kicked out blindly. He felt himself being hauled backwards, taking a few seconds to realise it was Jack that had managed to secure a tight hold around his arms and chest. Dawson shot his arm back and delivered a second blow, but Pacey was still thrashing from Jack's grip that it was Peacewall-Jack who was on the receiving end again.

Pacey freed himself and launched towards Dawson just as before. Without the lunch table as an obstacle he was able to topple his former best friend to the ground and they continued to brawl violently.

"Get up! Get _up_!"

The senior teacher finally came.

* * *

"If Dawson didn't send me here then he has nothing to feel guilty about," Pacey thought aloud, "What was he doing here today?"

"He was worried about you Pacey. We all were."

"He didn't want to know me," Pacey disputed as a tired, sad train of thought sorted itself out in his mind, "Unless... is there something wrong with me?"

"Pacey..." Joey sighed, her head falling into the hands that rested on the tops of her knees. "You have your own consultant to go over this kind of stuff with you. The nurse already told you that. I'm sure you'd prefer a medical opinion to mine."

"If everything was fine you wouldn't be rambling now," He collapsed down onto his pillow and tried to roll over onto his side. Joey took his hand in hers and brushed his fingertips with a soft kiss. He watched her do so and retracted his hand, "You would tell me, wouldn't you Jo?"

"When you were brought it you were taken straight to surgery," Joey closed her eyes, "I don't know when they're letting you out, but they're putting this brace thing on your leg. Your right one. You had surgery on your knee... whatever way you landed, you messed up your knee pretty bad."

Pacey traced a hand down his leg curiously, "My right one?" Joey nodded, "I... I... I can't feel a thing."

Joey cringed, "I know you can't. You won't be able to walk on it."

"With the brace?"

"With or without the brace, Pace," She smiled through her tears, "You're what they call a disabled-bodied person now."

Pacey did a double-take, gazing across at her wide-eyed, "For now?" Joey shook her head, not even bothering to wipe at her sodden cheeks. "For... for_ever_?"

She nodded. Pacey copied, then brought his hands to his eyes and wept bitterly. Joey's lip trembled as she reached out for his shoulder, he jerked away reflexively. She stood silently, took one last look at him, lifted her handbag and left him to suffocate with this new revelation.

She didn't want to be the one to devastate his life, but then, if she hadn't caused a stir in his and Dawson's friendship he wouldn't have stumbled drunkenly in front of Mitch's headlights two days previously. She knew he knew this too.


	5. Stay you

As Dawson left his house, he pulled his coat tighter around him, scowling up at the weather dramatically. With Pacey's indefinite leave of absence from _Screen Play_, he found himself working double shifts, not that it was a very strenuous job, but he'd still prefer the Saturday nights for himself. Just as he reached for his bike, he caught a lone figure hunched at the end of the dock running between his and Jen's house. He frowned curiously and quickened his pace.

"Joey?"

Joey turned, acknowledging the company and smiled weakly. She wiped at her tears and Dawson sighed, plumping himself down next to her.

"Joey, why are you out here? It's freezing - it's about to rain by the looks of things too."

"Jen wasn't home."

"So... you just..."

"I wanted to go call for you, I wanted to go over, but..." She shrugged in frustration, "I guess those days are long gone when I can just go to you to talk."

"We can't talk anymore?"

"Dawson you beat the crap out of my boyfriend," She shot him a cold glare.

"Hey, he started that! It's me with the bust lip and the black eye, it's-"

"It's him in the wheelchair!" Joey lost her patience. Dawson was silenced. "Look, I didn't mean that, I know that isn't your fault." She closed her eyes and Dawson wanted to turn the conversation round to vindicate himself of all blame, pretend to be outraged at her comment, but in good conscience he just couldn't.

"How's he doing?" Dawson asked softly.

"You don't have to do this, Dawson."

"Do what?" He asked pointedly, "I'm not some ogre here, I - for years the pair of you have been instrinsically linked to everything that's been good; you and Pacey meant happiness in my world, and no matter what's happened you both still have a place in my heart."

"Sentimental," Joey rolled her eyes.

"Joey, I know it's such a cliché but believe it or not I do still care. Of course I do! I mean, I always saw you as my soulmate, and Pacey? He was like... he was like a twin brother, well, _something_! And I was just too stupid to see it..."

"See what? That you pushed us together or that you and I had fallen out of love a long time ago? Maybe... maybe if we even loved each other at all." She stared at the murky water below her dangling feet and shook her head as bitter memories returned.

"That's not fair. I did love you. I - I still love you, but I know my feelings aren't important here," Joey opened her mouth to protest, "No, Jo. I know we have to put all things aside now. I should be happy that the two people I love most in the world share something between each other, something special, God knows I _want_ to be happy and yet... I have such a confliction of emotions. I want to clap Pacey on the back one minute and then I want to punch him out the next."

"What do you really want Dawson?" Joey asked quietly, her eyes brimming with tears. Dawson blinked down at her, puzzled, as if she hadn't listened to one word he offered since they greeted. "No, Dawson. You say how you feel. You say how you think you ought to be feeling. But what about now? What would you change?"

"I guess..." He shrugged, deep in thought, "I guess I'd just want things to be better between us."

"Us?"

"The two of us." He said matter-of-factly. "I'd like things to be better between the two of us."

"Friends or...?"

"Why do this to either of us Joey?" Dawson sighed angrily, "You're with Pacey, and-"

"Pacey's in hospital, Dawson," Joey interrupted. "Pacey's got a long road to recovery yet, and I just... I realised today that I can't help him. I know he blames me..." She collapsed onto Dawson's shoulder and lamented, trying her best to ignore his soothing disputes, "And I just can't help him."

"You split up." Dawson whispered, more so to himself than Joey. A soft rain settled, chilling the backs of their necks. They looked up into the sky together before closing their eyes, still hugging.

"I'm so afraid, Dawson. I'm afraid for Pacey, but not for the reasons people expect me to be. I... I don't know, I guess I'm afraid he'll learn to hate me or something, I don't want that. He was so distant when you all left - pulling away from me, crying-"

"The guy had a lot to digest," Dawson tried to reason, "He was confused. I'm sure-"

"No," Joey argued fiercely, "I know him. _You_ know him. It's over."

"What about you Jo? What do you want?" Dawson asked sympathetically after a few seconds of silence descended upon them. Joey entwined her fingers with his and attempted a smile. She rose to her feet, taking him with her.

"If you don't have anywhere to be... I..." She glanced at Jen's house and then Dawson's bedroom, "I'd just like a friend."

Dawson nodded gently, "_Screen Play _won't die without me. Come on." He hooked an arm around Joey's slim frame and together they trudged towards the Leery residence. The rain made their clothes cling to their skin, and the grass beneath their feet a difficult surface to get through without slipping. Dawson held the door for her once they reared the porch, he glared up at the clouds one final time as a sickening crack of thunder rang throughout the creek. "Come on."


	6. Once a failure

"Hey soldier!" Jen chuckled optimistically on entering Pacey's hospital room. He laughed up at her and removed a pair of a headphones. "Bored much?"

"Naw, I'm perfectly happy laying here all by my lonesome if it means you're all stuck in school listening to boring English lectures and trying to stay awake in Farnan's calc class," He teased, earning a gentle punch in the arm from Jack. They both settled into chairs beside him and shared a light giggle again.

"So how you really doing, man?" Jack cleared his throat.

"Hey, me and Pace signed a treaty. There'll be no long faces or else I seriously kick your ass."

"Yeah, life's depressing enough without your pity, Jack." Pacey agreed, winking at Jen. "I'm fine. Honestly. I can't walk, me and Jo split up, I haven't seen or heard from Dawson, but as Grams keeps reminding me 'Jesus died on the cross' so I should really be counting my blessings." He explained sarcastically.

"Pacey," Jack drawled. Pacey sighed and the tight smile disintegrated. "We all think you're brave as hell, but that doesn't mean you need to go lying to us. Besides when you smile you have this glint in your eye. It's not there now so I know you're unhappy."

"Ah, see that's because I'm sober."

"I'm not talking about having a drunken glazed look, Pace," Jack shook his head with a smirk, "You know what I mean, Jen knows what I mean."

"Aw, do you both look deep into my eyes now?" Pacey put a hand on his chest and pretended to be touched, "Jen me and you, disabled toilets in twenty minutes, what do you say? And Jack," He brought the hand to his mouth and whispered loud, "sorry man, but I just don't swing that way."

Jen batted him, "Play nice Pacey. He's just concerned."

"Look," Pacey sighed heavily, "I'm out of here in like... what? A week? I don't need your concern. It's appreciated, but I don't need it. I've got a mother for that. Well... I've got Dawson's mother for that. I _am_ learning to count my blessings and the way I've figured it, it could have been worse. I could have died - Mitch could have died! I'm grateful that he's not hurt and I know I'll recover."

"Pace, you... you do know that you _can't_ walk, don't you?" Jen asked, adopting the same concern as Jack had.

"Yeah, for now." Pacey smiled. He beckoned them closer and leant forwards, "I'm going to do it."

Jack sighed and put his hands on his head, "No, Pace, you... you can't overdo it. There's no possibility of you getting out of that chair once they put you in it."

"How do you know? You aren't a doctor," Pacey glared. Jen touched his arm, but he shrugged her off. "You're just like the rest of them! I haven't even started physio yet and you've already written me off as a failure."

"Pacey, no one's saying-"

"Go to hell," He spat maliciously.

"Pacey!" The three turned their attentions to a livid Gale in the doorway. She clutched at her box of chocolates and shut the door with a hard bang. She eyed Pacey's miserable visitors and smiled at them sympathetically. They nodded and retreated slowly from the room, Gale touched Jen's shoulder as they passed each other, "He isn't himself," She assured. Jen nodded and took hold of Jack's hand. "I'll talk to him."


	7. Always a failure

Pacey watched quietly as Gale took Jen's vacant seat. She kept the chocolates on her lap and sucked her teeth before begining, "Why did you talk to your friends like that Pacey?"

"I don't know," He answered remorsefully. "I can't explain anything I say or do anymore."

Gale laughed pitifully, "Does that apply to abusing your body with alcohol?" Pacey groaned and ran a hand across his face, "Does it apply to you fighting with Dawson?"

"I know you have to take his side here, but I really don't need to hear this right now Mrs Leery."

"Pacey, honey," Gale frowned, "There are no _sides_ at all. Dawson's devastated over all this. Mitch is tearing out his hair. But that's okay, because that's normal." She raised a hand and felt out for his. "It's normal to feel guilty in these kinds of situations, and it's normal that you're bitter, but believe me, taking out your frustrations on people who are only trying to reach out to you... it won't help. Nothing will change the fact that you're stuck here, but it can change you. It can make you bitter or you can rise above it."

"How can I rise if I can't stand up?" Pacey asked through clenched jaw. Gale closed her eyes momentarily as she saw the extent of the teen's fear and anguish wash over him.

"You don't need to walk to be a good person," Gale insisted, patting his hand. Pacey mulled this over quietly. "You pushed Joey away, didn't you?"

Pacey shifted uncomfortably and dropped her hand, "I, uh... she... Dawson's a good person," He sighed eventually, "She doesn't need someone with baggage weighing her down."

"Baggage?" Gale almost laughed, "Baggage? You're sixteen! How many closets could you have possibly filled with skeletons? Hmm?" Pacey averted his gaze. "It's unbelievable how alike you and Dawson are. No wonder Joey's confused."

"How is Dawson?"

"I told you. He's devastated. Sure he was with you when you woke, you remember?"

"Yeah, but we never spoke! He didn't break breath to me. He - does he talk about me?" Pacey asked awkwardly.

Gale nodded, "Everyone's talking about you. Everyone's worried. Your brother is... he's at such a loss, Pacey."

"Doug?" Pacey raised an eyebrow, "Why are we talking about Doug here?"

"The same reason we were talking about Jen and Jack... Joey, Dawson... you have to stop this. I know I can't begin to understand how you're feeling, but this chaotic attitude you've taken on, the happy-go-lucky-Pacey one minute and then the..."

"The asshole."

"Watch your language," Gale scolded playfully. Pacey lowered his head. "Don't take it out on them. Fair enough, you've too much to deal with without being in a relationship at the minute, but that doesn't mean you can't have friends and family rally round."

"I don't need anyone to rally round! All I need... all I _really_ need is someone to take me to the toilet, someone to help get me dressed in the mornings. I don't need to like that person, Mrs Leery," Pacey's voice started to crack with emotion and his eyes glazed with tears, "I don't need to... like them because it's so damn humiliating! I - I - I'm scared."

Gale stood from her seat, tears in her own eyes, battling with her mascara, and joined him by the bedside. She pulled him into a motherly hug and he didn't have the energy, physically or emotionally, to hesitate. He wept bitterly into her shoulder, with each large sob shaking his shoulders as the pain took over his whole body. She caressed his back with a loving hand, and let him cry.


	8. Torn

Joey lay on Dawson's bed, clutching at one of his pillows. He was just next to her and enthralled in the film as the story slowly developed, it did not matter to him that he knew the script word by word. Andie sat cross-legged on the floor before them, whilst Jen was alone in the corner and secretly texting the absent Jack who was busy with Doug.

Jack had offered his services to the Witter family, or more accurately, Andie had offered Jack's services. For an ex-girlfriend, Andie was still on good terms with Pacey, at least, minus the accident, she had been. When they heard that Pacey would be living with Doug instead of returning home because the apartment, being a relatively modern one, was well facilitated for wheelchair users compared to the Witter household; Andie immediately signed up her brother to help move Pacey's things into Doug's to make it more familiar to him.

Although John Witter had already arranged for the design of the house to be completely rethought, he agreed that if Pacey were to settle it should be with Doug rather than living with the nuisance of builders rushing about the place fitting ramps and whatnot. Especially if Pacey's leave of absence from school was coming to an abrupt close. He started back in the morning.

Dawson reached for the remote and stopped the film aggressively. Andie looked up at him in confusion, but went for the lightswitch anyway.

"I wasn't aware the movie ended," Jen looked about, mildly curious.

"It wasn't," Dawson concluded.

"Oh. Okay then." Jen nodded, returning her gaze to her phone.

"So Dawson, why stop it then? It's not like you." Joey sighed, rolling over onto her back. Andie waited anxiously for his current tirade, they were sure there was one and they were just as sure it somehow included themselves in being totally uninterested in Movie Night.

"I'm just suddenly aware that I'm in a room alone with three high school girls," He laughed humourlessly. "And - it's sad - we're just hanging out. Like we always do."

"I hope you're not suggesting what I think you are," Joey replied sardonically.

"Jo, you three being here just draws attention to the fact that Jack and Pacey aren't," He sighed, "It's always going to be like this, isn't it?"

"What?" Andie dared ask, joining them on the bed.

"This is going to sound selfish as hell, but with things being the way they are between me and Pacey, the group's always going to be divided, isn't it? People are either going to hang out with me or hang out with him. Jack should be here tonight."

"Do you know what Dawson?" Joey asked, silently seething, "You're absolutely right. You are selfish." She stood up abruptly and stormed towards the window. Dawson shouted after her, but she failed to answer him. Before clambering home, she made a final sweep of the room, "Jen, Andie, I'll see you tomorrow."

Dawson brought his hands to his eyes and flopped back onto his bed, hissing to himself.

"Geez Dawson," Jen shook her head, "You know not everything revolves around you _or_ Pacey. We aren't here because you clicked your fingers and Jack certainly isn't there because Pacey clicked his. Doug needed help because Pace was too proud to ask for it. We're watching movies tonight with you because we all wanted to be together, we know it's going to be a long day tomorrow so we needed this. You didn't have to turn it into something. Why do you always have to analyse everything? Why do you like creating problems?"

"I..."

"Just quit trying to write life into some little script, it certainly won't win you any friends," Jen sighed, preparing to exit also, "You just end up hurting people, Dawson."


	9. Blue Chariot

Pacey pulled himself through the main corridor towards home room. He physically shuddered as his classmates parted in two, providing him easy access. There was only two levels to his school and a lift for those who could not manage the stairs, but this did not mean there were many wheelchair users. There were six in Capeside High's history, five of which were now alumni. This explained the unsubtly of the crowd; Pacey was now infamous within the small confines of their town if not for his scandal with teacher Tamara Jacobs then because of the accident, and they were keen not to discriminate.

"Hey stranger."

Pacey spun himself round easily as he neared his locker. A look of absolute relief washed over him when he saw Jen propped up against it. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Can I tell you something Lindley?"

"Shoot, Witter," she matched with an encouraging wink.

"This isn't what I'd imagined it to be. People are... _nice_."

"Heaven forbid!"

"Jen, you don't believe in Heaven," Pacey chuckled, "I've had this little blue chariot just over a month now, si?" Jen nodded. "I've kind of gotten used to it, even in that short space of time, but... but being _here_. No one else is used to it and it's painfully obvious. I had two jocks fight over who would hold the door for me this morning just to show off in front of their girlfriends. That's not real life."

"No... I guess it isn't." Jen agreed. Her foot fidgeted with one of the wheels, rocking him back and forth ever so gently, but he didn't seem to take offence, "I want one." Pacey snorted uncontrollably. "Shut up, doofus. I _do_ want one. Think of all the advantages you got now. We've seen how the wave of student body breaks apart for you, you've said jocks hold doors, their bimbo cheerleader girlfriends gush all over you... people pity you, Friend." She nodded at herself matter-of-factly.

"But I don't _want_ people to pity me."

"But they do, you have the whole school under the thumb. You have, that ah..." She clicked her fingers as the name escaped her, "That senior... Kristy Livingstone! You'll have her running around after you now. Noticing you."

Joey rounded the corner and threw herself up against a locker once she caught Jen chatting with Pacey. She hitched her schoolbag up her shoulder and watched them whilst trying to sustain her stealth.

"Jen," Pacey shook his head, "As cool as it seems in practice... I don't... I don't really want to be noticed. I don't want them to just see this chair."

"I don't notice the chair anymore."

Pacey shot her a look, "Yeah, you do."

"I noticed your shoes first. Converse. Very nice." Pacey looked down at himself and nodded with a smile, "And I noticed this lovely new red plaid shirt," She straightened it for him affectionately, "And these jeans. You look very fetching today, Mr Witter. Very fetching. But I didn't notice the chair."

Pacey grinned up at her, "Thanks, Jen," He said sincerely just as a shrill ringing sounded off, "Oh, and _I_ notice that the bell is my final warning before I'm late for registration. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah - oh! - no you won't. I have a careers meeting with Milo ten minutes before, it'll probably overrun."

"Doesn't it always?"

"Yeah," She smiled, kissing him on the cheek platonically, "I'll see you around Pace."

"Later."

Joey shook her head in disbelief as she watched the couple retreat in different directions down the hallway. She thought Jen was her friend. She thought Pacey was too preoccupied to be involved with anyone. They had both cheated her; and by causing further tensions between herself and Dawson and Andie, they had cheated the whole group. She wondered if Jack knew.


	10. Humiliated

Joey picked at her lunch silently. She was at a table amid Dawson, Jack and Andie. She wasn't even pretending to keep up with their train of conversation anymore. Dawson cleared his throat to ask her what was bothering her, but faltered when he heard someone from a neighbouring table laugh, "Look man, it's _Wheelie_ Gonzales."

"Shhh there's his mates," the second friend gently reprimanded. Jack turned to them and glared. They smirked at him and tried to stifle their boorish laughs.

"Hey, Pace! Come here," Jack stood, smiling sadly at Dawson. Dawson, however, didn't mind. In fact, he was actually pleased Jack invited Pacey to eat with them. It was a start. Andie scooted her chair over towards her brother and allowed a reluctant Pacey to hitch himself up beside them and apply the break. He was now sat directly opposite Dawson and Joey.

"So... how're you finding school today?" Dawson asked awkwardly, feeling compelled to address the boy directly because he couldn't keep his eyes anywhere but in front of himself. Pacey sighed and opened up his lunch. "Okay... I liked how they rearranged the desks for you in English today, huh?"

"Huh," Pacey repeated.

"You know you don't have a right to be angry here, Pacey!" Joey snapped, slamming down her bottle of water. Pacey concentrated on her with a hard glare. He too abandoned his lunch. "He was just trying to make conversation."

"Well, maybe I don't want him to make conversation. He had plenty to say to me before I landed myself in hospital," Pacey turned to Dawson briefly, "Apologise to your dad about me messing up the front of his car, by the way."

"Oh, that's not funny, Pacey!" Joey scorned. Jack and Andie tried to shrink into their seats and, failing this, put their hands to their foreheads in an attempt to dissociate themselves from the ensuing argument. They felt everyone staring now, just as before when Pacey had hurled himself for Dawson kicking and screaming.

"I'll tell you what's not funny, shall I?" Pacey half-shouted, gripping onto his armrests, "We fight it out for you and you rip into the both of us because we were acting like - how did you put it - neanderthals? And despite this you run to the physically stronger one anyway! I won that fight," He laughed, "I could take Dawson any time, any place."

"Yeah, I'd really like to see that Pace," Dawson sneered, giving him the once over. Pacey's jaw dropped in shock. He couldn't have heard Dawson correctly, but he didn't allow himself time to dwell as his mind raced over Joey again.

"Don't you dare try to turn this around on me, Pacey," Joey seethed, "It was you that was being cold. It was you that shut me out. I haven't gone and run off with Dawson if that's what you think. The same can't be said for you though!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Pacey demanded incredulously. Andie tried to calm him and Jack was shaking his head at Dawson in disgust. "What the hell's up your ass?"

Joey reached across and smacked Pacey hard across one side of his face. He hyperventilated angrily and raised a hand to his stinging red cheek, "Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that."

"Yeah, of course," He whispered huskily, backing away. "When you find out what the hell I'm supposed to have done to throw you and Dawson off course in life this week, come and call me Queen Bee." He pulled out from them and turned, not able to cope with the deafening silence of the lunch hall's obvious eavesdropping any longer, "Jack, Andie," He acknowledged with a polite bow of the head.

"See... see you, Pace." Jack agreed, watching him go helplessly. He twisted round to his friends, confused and furious, "What - what the hell was that?"

"Ask Jen," Joey answered through gritted teeth. She stood, took a good gaze around her, and stormed out after Pacey. She had managed to humiliate him in front of the entire school, but she was still not content because for a start she had degraded herself in the process and to top it all, she hadn't actually confronted him about Jen.

"Dawson?" Andie snapped, pulling on his wrist as he too stood. Dawson shrugged her off and ran after Joey. "Unbelievable..." She muttered. "Okay, people, you know the cliché - the show left the building so can you just get on with your lunch and your own conversations please? Stop staring!"


	11. Misunderstood

Dawson was hot on Joey's tail as she flew out from the lunch hall. He shouted after her and again she did not turn, but continued down the corridor, eventually stopping before the curriculum room and hiding herself in hope of him running by. He sighed and trudged towards the room. His hand shook nervously as it poised above the door handle. Inhaling powerfully and with a secure nod of the head he composed himself and entered.

"Jo?" He asked into the darkness.

He heard a muffled crying and moved towards the windows, pulling on the blinds. The room basked in sunshine from the outside world and uncovered Joey on top of a desk, hugging her knees.

"Jo..." He repeated with a luxurious sigh. "Can you explain what that was all about in there?"

"It's nothing Dawson."

"No, I'd beg to differ," Dawson said firmly. He sat down in front of her and patted her hand. "Why would Pacey think we got together again?"

"I don't know. I haven't been talking to him since the accident. I suppose he seen us talking together and seeing everything was sorted, he figured it had something to do with the end of my relationship with him. Of course... I'm just speculating. I don't know what the hell goes through that stupid... that idiot's head."

"Calling him names won't change any. Trust me."

"Dawson," Joey sighed, "Don't do this. Don't be the nice Leery boy. I don't want to be talking to someone who takes Pacey's side, he has a whole school to feel sorry for him. In a way, he came off easy. I... it makes me look like some... him being in that wheelchair makes me feel so... angry. Angry at him for having people pity him, angry because they think I'm a bitch for dumping him. It wasn't like that!"

"I know it wasn't," Dawson hushed her, "And in that case you're right. Pacey is an idiot." Joey laughed half-heartedly. "In fact he's a big idiot... letting you go."

"You let me go."

Dawson sighed, but didn't rise to it, "Hey, Jo? What did you mean by - is Pacey dating anyone?"

Joey nodded, "Oh, yes. Your friend and mine." Dawson frowned in thought before his eyes widened with realisation. He started to stutter and Joey nodded, knowing he shared her revelation. "Seems the whole time we were trying to tell you about our relationship, Pacey was busy running about with Jen as well. She was such a good friend, Dawson! Why? How could she... I mean, why?"

"That bastard," Dawson whispered. He didn't even spare a thought for Jen; he was already formulating a story in his head about how Pacey must have tricked her into it. "I'm going to kill him."

"Where are you going?"

"I told you. I'm serious. I'm going to kill him," Dawson rushed for the door as Joey scrambled from the desk in protest. "I don't care if he can't properly defend himself, I don't care if it's an unfair fight this time - I - I'm going to-"

"You won't touch him, Dawson. This isn't you!" She shook her head. "You're better than this."

"The hell I am," He declared. "He needs put in his place, and the 'nice Leery boy' will see to it that he is. Who else to curb his ways than a childhood friend, right?"

"Dawson!"

"Bye, Joey."


	12. Banter

Jack walked backwards, laughing and cavorting with Jen, Pacey and Andie as they walked home from school together. Despite the drama a few hours earlier, Pacey too was horseplaying and proudly demonstrating how he could pull wheelies without falling backwards; unfortunately for Andie however he had not yet managed to train himself on the art of not running over people's feet. The unlucky victim constantly threatened him with the idea of being gently shoved down the hill into the oncoming traffic thereafter.

"See, that's friendship," Pacey chuckled, ducking his head before her hand could connect with the back of it. "It's not my fault your feet are killing you, McPhee."

"Pacey, seriously," Andie forced a laugh, "Mitch's bonnet won't be the only one you'll be dancing with if you keep this up five minutes longer."

"Hey, alright, alright." He held up his hands before winking at Jack. "Andie..." She stopped with her hands on her hips, feigning annoyance, "I'm tired too, will you push me?"

"I'll push you alright. I'll push you into Jack and then the two of you-"

"Sis, please, we're sorry!" Jack smirked, shaking his head in amusement. "No more jokes... if I get up on Pace's lap, will you push me too?"

Andie stormed ahead, snapping out for Jen's wrist, "We're power-walking the rest of the way, Jen. Try to keep up Pacey, it'll do you the world of good. Jack - hang back with him - you're both driving me crazy."

"Heaven forbid."

Andie spun round and pointed a finger, "Too far Pacey. Too far."

* * *

"Well, Miss Lindley, happy now?" Pacey cleared his throat and rolled his arm in a grand gesture at the house before them. "I've walked you home... well..."

Jen chuckled, "Only because your brother won't be home till later on. If you sigh one more time I'll be offended."

"You assumed you were better company than an empty apartment! I could be eating from the cereal box in my underwear and watching old soap reruns if it weren't for you, I hope you know."

"Aw, sorry to pose a cramp in your lifestyle there, Pace. Do you want to come in?" Pacey's laughter subsided and he shook his head. Jen's gaze travelled to the porch in which she was standing on. A hand flew to her mouth. "I didn't even realise! Oh my God, I feel so stupid."

"Really, it's okay," Pacey waved his hand as a red blush came to his cheeks. "A car couldn't rid me so I'm sure I'll live."

"It's not okay though, I... swing?" She pointed behind him. Pacey turned on the grass and shrugged. She skipped down the steps and followed suit towards her white bench-swing. Slumping into it, she kicked her feet back and forth gently. "You know, Grams was actually talking about fitting a ramp."

"Very accomodating your Grams," Pacey agreed, not exactly knowing what else to say.

"Ha, don't flatter yourself. Brittle bones. Old age. She has trouble with the steps herself now," She ruffled his hair teasingly and he automatically batted her away to flatten it down. "She had been talking to your mom and dad y'see. It was an idea they all cooked up together. They phoned the Leery's or something, wanting to know how you were _actually_ getting on in school. Gale gave him our number, said that you were getting especially close to me now."

"Yeah," Pacey chuckled, "Who would have thought? The two black sheep cancel each other out."

"Oh, cheers!" She gasped in mock surprise.

"Ha, don't flatter yourself," Pacey copied, "You aren't a sheep - you're the sheep-dog."

Jen tried to suppress a hearty laugh, "Oh you are so dead, Witter. So dead."

Pacey pouted, "Now what you gonna do to a poor little boy in a wheelchair? You can't exactly give me a wedgie."

Jen advanced on him with a mischievous smirk. The wheels of his chair were pushed up against the slightly raised platform, essentially locking him in place. He fought against her as she tickled him mercilessly. Their laughter transcended across the creek and back again.

Dawson watched from his bedroom window in disgust. He hadn't managed to find Pacey after lunch that day, but he could certainly locate him now; pushing himself away from the net curtain he stormed outside into the open air, for Joey, he would confront the pair good and proper.


	13. Tooth and nail

_To Mr. Destiny!_ _Cheers dude lol, you're probably the sole reason I haven't stopped. Can't forget Muddy Poodle either; I know what you mean about DC - I took a notion to watch it one day, 3 years after it ended, and it's not that great but it's brilliant (makes sense in my head)... it's addictive even though it's cheesey as lol._

Dawson pulled out of his house and marched towards Mrs Ryan's bench-swing. Jen caught him coming from the corner of her eye and she brightened, "Hey, Dawson! I'm just teaching Pacey a very good lesson here, not to make fun of a Lindley. He's especially ticklish under the arms if you care to join me?" She joked, stretching back to allow Pacey to catch his breath.

"Aw, you weren't at lunch," Pacey sighed with realisation. He brought a hand to his forehead and squinted up at Dawson who now loomed over them. "Uh... hey, man."

"Don't 'hey, man' me, Pacey," Dawson snapped.

"Oh, sorry," Pacey nodded, becoming defensive, "Hey, woman."

"Don't start me, Pacey."

Jen sat, stunned, at how they bit at each other without the undercurrent of friendly banter. Her last update on group activity was that Dawson had approached Joey and they were now on relatively good speaking terms. She was almost certain she heard that Dawson and Pacey were both willing to work through things too.

"Oh my God, I haven't done anything - me and Jo broke up - that's the extent of it! And on that note how on earth does that involve you? If anything I'd have thought you'd be happy."

"Joey-"

"If I hear that word _'friend'_," Pacey snarled furiously, "one more time, I swear to God I'm going to pluck my eyes out with my own fingernails."

"Render yourself completely useless then, well done. Be my guest," Dawson smirked, "Then again before you hit the pavement you were already virtually useless."

"Dawson!" Jen choked, clutching at Pacey's shoulder. She rose slowly and made to take Pacey's handlebars. "You don't need this, Pacey."

"The hell I don't!" Pacey unbuckled himself and shot forward. He caught Dawson in the stomach with a swift, direct blow and took the teenager down with his deadweight. They were still grappling around on the grass as Jen pulled at their clothing ineffectively, when Mitch, Gale and Grams rushed from their respective houses.

"Dawson, get off him now!" Mitch raged. In actual fact, it was Pacey that had the better hand of Dawson.

Mitch seized onto his son's upper arm and hauled him to his feet. Dawson was breathing heavily and bitter tears stung at his eyes, but however livid, he was still quick to comply with his father's orders as he was barked at to take Pacey by the ankles.

Grams held onto the wheelchair, distraught, whilst Mitch secured Pacey under the arms and together the Leery men hoisted him back into it. Jen applied the strap around Pacey's waist and yanked it tight. He breathed in sharply as a short burst of pain shot up him. He glared at her, but knew better than to say anything.

"_Boys_," Gale folded her arms, "I'm just getting sick of this."

"Yes," Mitch nodded, placing his hands on his hips, "It gets old real fast."

"Will I call John or that Douglas boy or... or what should we do?" Grams flustered. Gale touched her arm supportively.

"This gets settled right now," Gale shook her head, her eyes boring into the back of Dawson's head as he did all he could not to look at her. "If we send Pacey back I'll probably get another phonecall about another _disturbance_ in school."

Grams rubbed her hands together and sighed dejectedly, "I'll go make the coffee." Mitch shot a final glare at his son and good-as-surrogate son before retreating with her into his house, his arm on the small of her back, directing her politely as if she didn't know the way. "Jennifer!"

Jen snapped round to her grandmother and followed obediently. She felt she didn't know either of her friends anymore. She had been a strong believer that, despite their first real fist fight, neither boy had a vicious bone in his body. "They're all the bloody same," they heard her mutter as she wrapped her arms around herself and stormed across the lawn.


	14. The end has no end

Pacey and Dawson sat opposite each other in the Leery's kitchen, exchanging fixed glares. Pacey's hands were joined together in a prayer-like fashion on the table top; whilst Dawson was stretched back in his chair with his arms folded. Gale was next to Dawson, Grams next to Pacey. Jen hovered awkwardly by the doorway chewing on her thumbnail and Mitch stood at the head of the table, leaning over it, between the boys, and drumming his fingers along the polished surface impatiently.

"Well?" He asked finally, "Whose going to break this code of silence first? Which one of you is man enough to tell us why on earth you've been copping this attitude with each other lately? You're behaving like children."

"Why don't you ask Pacey?" Dawson offered, kicking Pacey's foot slyly beneath the table. Pacey bit down onto his lower lip to suppress a yelp. Sure he relied on a wheelchair, but three hours of physio a week still demanded a lot from him and his legs were far from numb.

"Don't turn this round on me again!" Pacey shook his head, "You keep doing this - you keep - you keep winding me up. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to..." Dawson trailed off as he remembered their company, "I want you to invent a time machine. I want you to do things differently."

"You'd prefer I was never with Joey? What does it matter now anyway? She left me... she..." Pacey too broke himself off and brought a hand to his forehead. He tried to shield his eyes as he felt new tears begin to form. Dawson averted his gaze sympathetically as he realised his former friend's bottom lip to be trembling. Mitch squeezed the boy's shoulder supportively.

"I don't regret anything that happened with Joey, man." Pacey composed himself with a deep intake of breath, "We got together and it was brilliant and we ended it because we're in different places right now... it had to be done. Maybe one day... maybe one day we might have gotten together again and there wouldn't be a damned thing you could do about it but you ruined that! You took her and you - you poisoned her or something! She hates me and it's all because of you, you son of a-"

"We're not trading insults today, Pacey," Gale warned especially firmly, "There's been more than enough of that already."

"I ruined it? Me?" Dawson choked indignantly. "You - _you!_ - went behind her back. Cheated on her! You cheated on her, Pacey. You did this yourself. You brought everything on yourself."

Jen's mouth hung open and tears of denial formed in her own eyes. Mitch removed his hand from Pacey's shoulder subconsciously and Gale and Grams began stuttering and judging. Dawson smirked in satisfaction, "Happy now? This is why she hates you Pace, she found out. She, me, we don't recognise you anymore. That's what all this is."

"Who - no - wait..." Pacey demanded, frowning furiously. "I..." He pulled at his hair in a frustrated, failed attempt to remember. "When did this happen? I don't... I... it doesn't sound like me."

"Drinking yourself stupid isn't exactly you either... well..." Dawson accussed with a laugh.

"That's enough, Dawson," Gale intervened.

"Tell me! What was I supposed to have done, man?" Pacey snapped, pulling at the front of Dawson's shirt.

Mitch clasped Pacey's wrists together and managed to disengage his grip from his son. Pacey held onto his arm then, and bent his head. Mitch wrapped his other arm across the boy's shoulders and whispered to him, "It's alright... hey, hey, it'll be alright."

Dawson sighed and stared morosely up at Jen, "Joey seen you, Pacey. I don't know when, but... she suspects it's gone on for some time."

"I would have remembered," Pacey argued sadly, still hugging onto Mitch.

"Oh, come on. As much as this _doesn't_ bother me seeing him weak and crying," Dawson lied with a cocky bravado, "Hurry up and put Lover Boy out of his misery here, Jen. Maybe then we can all go home."

"I'm sorry?" Jen gasped, taking a generous step forward. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Me and Jen?" Pacey's head flew up in denial. He stared between Jen and Dawson before shaking his head, "Nah, nah me and Jen... a kiss in the cloakroom of a dance hall, that's about the extent of our fling and - and that was _ages_ ago! Tell him Jen, tell him."

"Pacey is my friend," Jen half-laughed, strutting slowly towards the table with her arms folded. "How dare you drag me into all this. Still, I suppose I was an easy target, huh? Believable story and all that. The girl from New York who goes around everyone finally runs out of boys in this Godforesaken place so decides to start in on the recently handicapped friend? Is that all we are to you?"

"Jennifer, don't sell yourself short," Grams reprimanded in leiu of nothing else to say, "Really."

"I know enough to see how they see me, Grams, no matter how much I've changed. Once they've stereotyped you around here, that's it. Pacey's the loser and I'm the slut. Well, Dawson, congratulations, that makes you the geeky object of Joey Potter's desires once again. Now I don't know if what you say about Joey realising this is true or whether you and her met up and analysed everything and came to the conclusion together, but me and Pacey are certainly nothing even resembling boyfriend and girlfriend. Pacey?"

"I'm coming," He answered softly, backing away from Mitch. "You know Dawson, seeing as you seem to be Joey's confidante nowadays, you can tell her it was over because I had enough on my plate, that I was sick of the two of you messing with my head with all these analytical little mind games you both love to play. You can tell her it had nothing to do with me and Jen and you can tell her that..." He shook his head in disbelief.

"You can tell her that I can't see a future with us in it anymore, I can't see me getting back with her whether or not I come to terms with being stuck in this stupid chair because she obviously doesn't know me like I thought she did... that goes for us as well, buddy. I don't ever want to talk to you again, and if I see you I'll only go through you for a short cut."

"Pace-"

"No," Pacey gritted his teeth. Dawson sighed and hung his head in defeat. "Mr and Mrs Leery, Mrs Ryan," he bowed out before joining Jen as she held the door for him. Grams placed a hand on her chest and followed suit.

"I'm sure it's just heat of the moment, honey," Gale tried to reassure. Dawson laughed humorlessly. "It'll probably blow over by school tomorrow."

"Mom, do me a favour?" Dawson asked.

"Anything, sweetheart."

"I've been unfair to Pacey. Especially in school so this _won't_ blow over. Not just about Joey... his wheelchair... the transition has been hard for him and I've been laughing all the way. If you really love me you won't be nice to me. Just let me do the teenage thing and fall into a fit of depression in the dark of my bedroom with my music playing loud - well, with trashy fluff movie's playing loud. I need to dwell and hate myself for a while." He sighed with an honest regret.

"Absolutely," Gale whispered, bringing a hand to her mouth. Dawson hauled himself up from his chair and slumped out from the room. Mitch came behind her and dropped a hand onto her shoulder. She latched onto it and wept. "How in the hell did that boy become a... a bully, Mitch? Not our Dawson. Not with _Pacey_."

Mitch shrugged, "They've always sort of been competitive I suppose. They've always fought not to be the third wheel."


	15. 2 steps forward, 3 steps back

European Modern History, WWII, Germany. It was the last hour after lunch, Wednesday. In a time of months past, Joey, Dawson, Pacey and Andie would sit as close as possible and pass notes and make fun of their teacher as the grey-haired man with a protruding stomach went off on a tangent about appeasements or treaties and/or other lectures which without independant research would only vaguely help them plow through finals. Pacey would usually fall asleep, Andie would keep herself busy taking notes then lend Pacey aforementioned notes, Joey would daydream, Dawson would think up some new great plot twist to whatever script he was toying around with at the time.

Now, the four friends were separated physically. Their desks as far from the others as possible, desperate to avoid the lesser halves. A bell snapped everyone from their stupor and Mr Graham stuttered back onto track, "Uh, right... class flies." He checked his watch, "Oh, we're here for two periods, aren't we?" Pending groans accompanied this revelation and he hushed the class with a bat of his hand, "Open up your text books to page... 63, oh, Mr Witter, yes, sorry."

Pacey grinned to himself as the teacher moved from around his desk with his folder, "You have physio with the school nurse now. Yes? Why couldn't it be on one of your frees again?"

"Aw, I have to study sir," Pacey quipped innocently. A few classmates sniggered with him, "Can't have me missing out on my revision."

"Yes," the teacher drawled sceptically, "It's funny how you can revise without attending a full class lesson, but still."

"Oh, he can borrow my notes," Andie assured, gleaming. "I'll make sure I get today's homework to him as well." Pacey stuck out his tongue playfully, behind Graham's back. Graham turned to him curiously as the class sniggered again. Pacey sat with his hands in his lap and smiled up as innocently as possible.

"Behave, Mr Witter," He warned without proof, "Behave."

* * *

Joey and Dawson walked solemnly through the halls when Graham's class finally came to a close. They made small talk, trying to avoid the issue of Pacey, but it became painfully obvious to the both of them until he was automatically linked to anything they said from then on in. It was Joey that snapped first.

"Look, I know you said what he said and what Jen said and - I still have to talk to him at some point."

"Well... how are you going to manage that if he's adamant that he doesn't want to talk to you at all?" Dawson asked objectively, not needing any confirmation that it was in fact Pacey who she was referring to.

"Then I just need to see him... I'll make him talk to me. Besides you can pretty much make Pacey do whatever you want, he's nice like that." She frowned, "Not in a take-advantage-of-him kind of way... I know what I mean."

"I know what you mean too," Dawson assured softly. "Well, he's with the nurse now so..." Joey yanked on Dawson's hand and swivelled him round in the opposite direction. "Joey - wait - Joey!"

* * *

Joey and Dawson managed to slip into the nurse's wing without raising suspicion. They quickly located a private room off to the left of a short corridor and pressed themselves up against the window. Their hearts melted when they were truly confronted for the first time what life was now like for their former best friend.

"Come on, Pacey. You're doing brilliant."

Pacey struggled between two metal rails and his face was contorted in agony. He was using them to prop himself up whilst he tried in vain to take his first step in months, "Argh, I can't!" He moaned loudly. His body relaxed and he allowed himself to fall backwards into his wheelchair.

"I just can't," He shook his head as the nurse issued him on his feet. "Kate, please."

The nurse slid around him and forced him from his chair. He took hold of both bars quickly as he felt his knees buckle beneath him. Kate moved quickly again and her hands rested either side of his waist, "I'm right here. I'm right behind you, Pacey."

"It's not easier without the brace," Pacey whined, snapping from his concentration again, "I don't care anymore. What's the point in doing this every week if it won't be able to change the outcome?"

"Never say never, Pacey," Kate took his hand, "If you can walk even half a step and then go back in your chair for the rest of your days, won't you be content?"

"I'd be more content in Modern History, thanks," Pacey glared fixatedly in front of himself. He snapped his hand away from her to get a tighter hold around the rail. She grinned at him and took him by the waist again.

"There we go, come on..."

Pacey raised one foot slowly. It was literally no higher than an inch from the carpet, but it seemed more than enough to exhaust him. He collapsed immediately and Kate rushed to his side, patting his arm and praising him about his progress. If an inch was progress, it was a long, long journey.


	16. Pursue

Dawson and Joey ducked into a neighbouring room as the school nurse seemed to be leaving. She passed them unnoticed and once they were sure she was out of the wing completely, did they enter the room she had been formerly occupying with Pacey.

Pacey was sat with his head in his hands quietly, a towel draped around his neck, and did not notice the door open and close again. This self-absorption probably explained how he jumped when Joey reached out to touch him from behind. A shaking hand rested on his shoulder and he screamed and panted in surprise.

"What the - didn't your mothers tell you its wrong to sneak up on people?" Pacey reprimanded with a weak smile, having turned to realise his visitors. "Why are you here? It's home time."

"We know," Dawson licked his lips nervously. "We um... we wanted to see you."

"Why? Have you forgotten what I look like?" Pacey pulled the towel from himself and dabbed at his sweating, wet face. He then rubbed it roughly over his damp hair and started for the door. Joey's hand snapped out instinctively for one of the handlebars of the wheelchair, effectively halting him. "Let go of me," He spoke with a seething determination, "I've nothing to say to either of you."

"Fair enough," Joey sighed, "But we certainly have something to say to you. Please, Pace."

"You're sorry. I get it," He raised a hand, "And I don't need to hear it."

"Please, Pacey," Joey repeated with heart. He felt his resolve melt when he became lost in her doe-eyed expression. He nodded eventually and she sighed heavily, "I've wanted to talk to you all day and... when it boils down to it, I don't actually know what to say."

Pacey laughed sarcastically.

"I know, I know, I've always got an opinion about everything. I'm serious though, there's so much I need to say to you, I don't know where to start."

"You could start with sorry," Pacey whispered hoarsely. "Then you could finish with I'm a loser and I'll get out of your hair now."

"She's trying, Pacey," Dawson pleading, "Please."

"Stop saying please!" Pacey argued hotly, "You don't get to say 'please' as if I'm not showing mercy here, it's you two that were being cold - it's you that dumped me Joey, it's you that dragged all our friends into everything. It's you that petted me and Dawson against each other so how about I say please? How about I beg mercy from you both? Hell, you seem to be determining everything in my life as it is. It's you that decides if we're together or over, it's you that put me here! It's you!"

"Pacey!" Joey grabbed hold of his arms as he shook involuntarily. "Pacey, it's okay... look at me, it's okay," she calmed softly, catching his chin with her hand. He brought his forehead to hers and cursed inwardly as he felt tears form in his eyes again.

"I'm such a baby," He chastised himself, "I'm always flipping crying."

"We really hurt you, Pacey," Joey apologised. "But if you're willing, we swear to make things up to you. At least, to try. Maybe you're right... maybe the damage has already been done. Not just you, the group, Jen... we're so sorry. We're so, so sorry."

Pacey inhaled powerfully and broke away from her, he gazed up at Dawson and then towards the rails he had been struggling with ten minutes beforehand.

"I don't know, Jo. You have some romanticised view of the three of us, but I just don't see it anymore." He whispered honestly, "Every time I wake up in the mornings and call for Dougie to help me, every time I need Jack to take me to the toilet I think... I shouldn't be like this. I wouldn't have been like this if... I mean, logically I know it was my fault, but in the end it always comes back to you two. For every bit of happiness there's a bit of unhappiness I guess and neither of you are worth that."

"Pacey," Dawson and Joey muttered simultaneously.

"I imagine taking my first step and I know it's a hell of a long way off, but I know at the same time that'll it'll happen. I'm not done hating you yet, but if I force it it'll destroy everything. If we pretend to go back to how things were... I'll get even angrier. Let me hate you," He reasoned, "Then, at least, I'll get it out of my system. Maybe I'll even like you again."

"Maybe we can _all_ be friends," Dawson smiled understandably.

"I'd really like that to be true," Pacey agreed, barely audible, he cleared his throat as the room seemed to suddenly close in on them, "Um, now if you'll excuse me. I've to catch a lift with Doug."


	17. Ride along

Doug, in full blue uniform, flashed a toothy smile as Pacey neared him. Checking his watch and noticing a distinct lack of students, he wondered why his brother hadn't been part of the throng, why he hadn't bolted as quickly and as physically possible from the school building as soon as the bell signalled it okay to do so.

"I've been standing out here damn near twenty minutes," Doug tapped his wrist with an air of campness about him. Pacey opened his mouth to defend himself, "I'm not having a go, I'm just saying. Don't go getting all studious on us now Pacey. I don't want to live through hell freezing over."

Pacey tossed him a threatening, sarcastic glance as he unbuckled the strap reigning him in. Doug cleared his throat, ruffled his brother's hair teasingly and opened the car door.

"Dawson! Come here," Doug cheered, catching the ghost-forms of he and Joey behind Pacey's shoulder. Pacey grumbled inaudibly, something to the effect of 'oh, man'. "You couldn't... just..."

"Certainly." Dawson sprang to action, maneovering himself around the wheelchair and taking Pacey roughly under the knees. Pacey inhaled delicately and was manhandled with unknown uncare into the car. "Kind of heavy for being so skinny, huh?" Dawson joked with Doug.

Doug knocked him on the shoulder and slammed Pacey's door for him. The sullen teenager sank into his seat and fiddled with the squad car's radio.

"So why are you two only getting out now as well?"

"Um, we met Pace in physio," Joey bounced in, flustered, "It - it didn't go so well. I wouldn't ask him about it."

"It never does," Doug leant in quietly, "Sometimes I think..." He turned and glanced through the window before addressing them again, with a gentle trepidation, "The family thinks he's getting better, but they don't have to pick him up after physio. It's these days he's most upset."

"I can imagine," Joey winced sympathetically.

"Sleeps like a baby afterwards though," Doug brightened. "After dinner he's pretty much out of it. It takes a lot out of him."

"I can imagine," Joey repeated again.

"I couldn't watch it though. I don't know how you guys did. Breaks my heart." Doug replied distantly. "Ahem. Your house is on the way... how about I drop you off? Or, if you want, you can come back to mine, hang about with Pacey for a bit. It's me that gets the brunt of his moods, I could do without it for one evening."

Dawson and Joey looked at each other, each stumbling over the string of excuses colliding together in their head. In the end, nothing seemed fallible. Even 'I have too much homework on' seemed almost heartless. They could sacrifice an hour of their time for someone who was essentially disabled because of the 'Great Dawson and Joey Romance'; just as Jen and Jack were discarded somewhere along the way too.

"If he's tired..." Dawson started.

"He'd love the company!" Doug pleaded desperately. "I... yeah, he'd love the company. Lord knows we rarely see eye to eye."

Joey straightened up, smiled a tight, artificial smile in Doug's direction and breezed towards the car with a false confidence. Once inside, with Dawson squeezed upside her, her resolve collapsed. It was Pacey's long, quiet stare in the rear view mirror that broke her. It did also not go unnoticed that at that very moment in time Dawson had clasped onto her hand for moral support.

"Mmm-hmmm," they heard him scowl. "Dougie! Can we make brownies after dinner tonight?"

"What?" Doug frowned curiously, trying to maintain a stern concentration on the road ahead of them.

"Well, I'm a child and I'm being babysat tonight, right?" He asked dryly, glancing again at his foes in the backseat, "I may as well enjoy the few benefits - I want brownies."

"You know what?" Doug drawled, rounding a corner, "You can do whatever it is you want to do tonight. I'll be out."

"Aw, have you got a date? Do I know him?"

"Pacey!" Doug warned viciously. Dawson smirked and Joey jabbed him for it. "It's a _long_ walk home."

"I wouldn't know," Pacey shot in before his brother had the time to correct himself. "So seriously. What's his name?"

"That's cute. That's real funny. Keep pushing it Pacey, wait till you're sleeping outside tonight. If you must know it's just a couple of friends getting together for a couple of drinks. Nothing particularly monumental about that."

"Oh, that makes all the difference, Dougie!" Pacey argued, blocking the back passengers completely now, "If by 'couple' you mean you and one other person, if by 'friend' you mean guy and if by a 'couple of drinks' then-"

"Pacey! I'm trying to drive!"

"Sorry..." He whispered, unfazed. "...I don't even want to know what you mean by 'getting together' - ahh!" Doug slapped him, hard, on the arm before indicating for a left and pulling to an abrupt halt before his apartment.

"Out. Out now."


	18. Visitors

Dinner was ate in silence. Doug had cornered Dawson and Joey into enduring it. Pacey no longer had the energy to care. He had been serious about the brownies, it was his one and only concern for the evening.

"Doug - how do you - where you headed bro?" Pacey backed from the kitchen and craned his neck over the back of his wheelchair as Doug was fixing his coat.

"You know the fight we had in my car?"

"Si."

"Right, so then you remember how I told you I was going out tonight..." He rolled his arm slowly, "Do you not see where I'm going with this?"

"Yeah, but it's, like, 6. Who goes out at 6?" Pacey swivelled round, facing him with a fixed stare now.

"Me, clearly. Later. Dawson, Joey, do you want that lift now?"

Dawson jumped from the sofa in an unsubtle fashion. Joey sighed and nodded, rising herself. A brief regret coarsed through Pacey, but he swallowed hard. Until, "Oh! Doug! Crap. Um... you can't go out tonight."

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, Pace," Doug smirked, then softened, "Look, you'll be fine. The handrails in the bathroom..." Pacey bowed his head in embarrassment and Doug stopped himself. "The place is well kitted out for you now, you'll be fine on your own, little brother."

"Legally I'm not allowed to be on my own. Not when the health visitor comes over. Remember?"

"Yeah..." Doug thought aloud, chewing on his inner cheek. He removed an arm from his coat jacket and headed for the telephone with a heavy sigh, "It completely slipped my mind too. I'll... it's alright, I'll just reschedule. He'll understand."

"Can anyone sit in?" Joey interrupted as Doug dialled the first digit. "I mean, if it's just because Pacey's 16, I'm guessing, can anyone sit in? It doesn't have to be an adult, does it?"

"I couldn't ask that of you," Doug shook his head, "You're brilliant friends to him and I know he's eternally grateful," He raised his eyebrows at his silent sibling, "but that's going above and beyond, I can easily reschedule."

"It's fine. I'd rather have them sit in than you," Pacey agreed, smiling momentarily at Joey. Dawson passed down onto the sofa once it seemed his evening had been sorted out for him without his consultation, again. "You go, Doug. We'll be fine."

"You won't be tearing each other's hair out?"

"Cat fights are your style," Pacey chuckled, "Anyway, this _he_...?"

"Bye Pacey," Doug answered robotically. Joey folded her arms and giggled. He waved to them before backing out coolly and the door banged shut with a distinct, excited click.

"So..." Pacey squinted at the clock, "She ain't here till another half hour. Whose for brownies?"


	19. Up all night

Dawson and Joey smiled and shook the hands of the health visitor having showed her to the door. Her consultation with Pacey lasted all of twenty minutes, and having refused a cup of tea, made her stay all the more brief.

Dawson glanced into the living area towards Pacey. Doug had been right, after washing down a few ill-prepared brownies with a glass of milk, Pacey was ready for his night's sleep. His head rolled from side to side drowsily and every now and then his eyes would come to a close. He would jerk himself awake, yawn and shiver, and rub a fist over his face, but the process would repeat itself.

"I think it's the medication," Joey whispered, following Dawson's gaze.

"Pace, you want to get ready for bed now?" Dawson clapped his hands together. He watched the clock, it read five past seven.

"Piss off," Pacey slurred. "Just... just go. There's no reason for you to be here anymore."

"Okay," Dawson smiled enthusiastically, "We're getting you to bed." He took hold of the handles of the wheelchair and pivoted Pacey in line with the door. "Say night-night."

"Do you get off on patronising me or something?" Pacey demanded with a sharp hiss. Joey hung her head with a dejected shake as Dawson retreated quickly.

* * *

Dawson found Pacey's new domain instantly. He doubted the calendar of young girls with plaits and skimpy cheerleading outfits belonged to Douglas Witter, and if so, it was a damn clever ruse.

"In we go," Dawson tried optimistically. He rounded the wheelchair and knelt before Pacey. The former friend was glaring at him profusely. There was no room for niceties now. As he began to tug at the laces of Pacey's shoes, he expelled a long, rattling breath that he wasn't even aware he was holding. Once off, Dawson stood then wondering what to do next. Pacey backed off reflexively.

"I can get along myself," He insisted with a fierce stare. Dawson wiped at his nose as Pacey pulled his sweatshirt over his head to reinforce his point. "See?"

"Yeah. Now let's see if you can remove the jeans, Pace." Dawson folded his arms as a somewhat satisfactory gesture.

"Even if we have known each other well over a decade, I don't think we're _that_ acquainted with each other yet."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with you anymore," Dawson smirked, "You haven't lost the tongue that spares no one."

"I just don't like you," Pacey disputed bluntly. "You've ruined everything."

Dawson advanced on him after this. He fumbled clumsily over Pacey's zipper and with a short struggle was able to drag the jeans to his ankles, "All pride aside, Pace, you need your sleep. Neither of us have the energy to play the blame game again. Right or wrong?"

"Just help me into bed," Pacey replied, his voice laced with resentment. Dressed now in only boxers and socks to Dawson's full attire, he had every given right to grunt and groan and be bitter.

Dawson swallowed hard and took hold of Pacey's shaking hand. The boy pulled himself up and wrapped an arm around Dawson's neck. He clung to him mightily and a fist found the front of Dawson's shirt as his knees fell weak. "I can try to lift you in if you want," Dawson offered immediately, trying to prise Pacey's death-grip from around his neck as he felt his lungs gasp out for air.

"No! I can - I _can _do this!" Pacey wheezed, "There's only one little step and - God!"

Pacey pulled one lead foot before the other and released himself from the blonde propping him up. He collapsed over the bed, panting luxuriously. "Did you see me, Dawson? Did you see how I walked! I did walk!"

Dawson forced a grin and patted Pacey on the back, although he wasn't sure that it qualified as a step. It was much like physio that evening, and with the health visitor, it was an inch or so and then a fall. The bed just happened to be in close proximity.

With Pacey bent over the bed, clutching at the mattress before he sank to the carpet, Dawson swept his legs up and over until he was now laying down on his back. His eyes closed instantly, a soft smile still lighting his features.

Dawson sighed and touched his shoulder, "Night, Pace."

He looked at his wrist watch: seven thirty.


	20. Yellow

From the outside world, a dull yellow streamed through Pacey's blinded window, into an otherwise dark room. Being late autumn, the days were shorter and light an economical thing people had to learn to appreciate. The evening street glow cast eerie shadows across Pacey's poster-adorned walls, emphasing the size of things ten fold, chilling Dawson to an uneasiness. He was suddenly reminded that, in a house of three, he was alone.

He had long since settled himself into Pacey's vacant wheelchair, watching solemnly the rise and fall of his foe's chest as the rhythmic breathing lent itself to the unwelcome calm.

"Hey."

Dawson rubbed sleep from his eyes before glancing over his shoulder at the stolid figure breaking against the door frame. "I thought you went home," he lied, he knew they were both obligated to stay until Doug would return.

"Why?" Joey croaked through the darkness. She used his reply as an opportunity to move further into the room. Perching on the edge of Pacey's bed with a tentative caution, she patted his leg amidst the sheets and he stirred only once, mumbling an incoherent message about a sandwich before fixing his head between two pillows.

Joey smiled weakly, "Let's hope he doesn't suffocate himself, ey?"

"Let's hope," Dawson nodded slowly, turning this thought over in his head.

"What's wrong?" Joey frowned, "I mean, what's all this? Why are you shutting me out?"

"Shutting you out of what?" Dawson sighed, "I'm allowed to be upset here. Take a look around - it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know what's - not tonight." He cut himself off before his voice carried enough to rouse Pacey from his slumber. "I'm sorry, Jo."

"I know how you feel."

"No you _don't_ know Joey," Dawson gritted his teeth and pointed viciously towards Pacey, "He doesn't want this. He told me! He doesn't want us waiting on him. He doesn't want our friendship, he-"

"He's upset too. Doug even said-"

"Doug said, Doug said," Dawson's hands flew to his forehead, "Doug doesn't know all the answers, you know. Doug also couldn't give a toss about Pacey before all of this. None of them could. We were his family! We were his friends!" He argued passionately, still-forming tears now stinging at his eyes, "But I didn't need him as much as he needed me. I mean, really Jo? What did I need from him? He made me feel good about myself, that was it."

"He's nice like that, it's part of his charm," Joey smiled, reaching for both of their hands. In Pacey's subconscious he moved away from her. Dawson also snapped away, his chin then descending onto his chest.

"Not in that way, Joey. I had little or no respect for the guy. He was the clown, you know? He wasn't meant to be taken seriously. He was the one that screwed the teacher, he was the one that dated the screw! He wasn't to be taken seriously."

Dawson brought his hands to his face, his elbows propped on each armrest, "Aside from a little comic relief he wasn't all that important. It was always me and you, but you took him seriously. You started up a relationship with him and God does it all feel real now."

"Dawson... he was your best friend, you _did_ love him."

"Did I though? Or was it just because of time that we assumed we all liked each other?"

"No," Joey answered resolutely, "Me and Pacey were under no illusions, time or nothing. We couldn't stand each other. I could meet him when he was five, I could meet him when he was fifteen, we didn't get along."

"And now you do."

"Yeah, we're so intimate now, Dawson." Joey laughed bitterly, "I love him and we're so distant with each other. This is the closest I've been able to get to him since that accident - no! - since that fight, and he's asleep, Dawson. He's asleep." She, too, was softly lamenting.

Dawson watched her carefully, with his head still bowed, clutching now at strands of his hair.

"I can't even remember why we're all fighting anymore," She brought a hand to her cheek and shook her head; and with the yellow dockside lamp pouring through the blinds, her tears were emphasized with a sad glistening. "It can't just be because of the accident, I mean, for the most part Pacey's been his usual self. With Jen, with Jack and Andie, even your parents! Hell, Bessie can get a longer conversation out of him than you or I."

"No," Dawson agreed, "It isn't just the accident. He doesn't blame us for that because then he'd hate my dad, he'd hate himself for drinking, he'd - that's not what he blames us for - it's - it's not just that fight, it's the whole sorry situation."

"What did he say to you tonight?" Joey asked defensively.

"We didn't reallytalk," Dawson mused, "But I'm sure he feels under-appreciated and rightly so, I mean thinking back, how have I actually been a friend to him? I've trapped him with that word 'best' and with you 'soulmate' as if I'm central to everything, also meaning that he's required to go to the ends of the earth and back for me, but I'll ultimately have to pick you over him when or if the time comes."

"You're just beating yourself up, Dawson," Joey tried to reason, "He was your friend way back before I was. Stop forgetting that."

"He was a play-date _thing_," Dawson almost laughed, "The Leery's and the Witter's just happened to have sons the same age, and when you breezed into town, the Leery's and the Potter's just happened to have kids the same age."

"I know how much I value my friendship with you, Dawson," Joey started, her eyes widening as if he was questioning it just as he was Pacey's.

"I don't doubt that, Jo. We've established me and Pace probably weren't all that close, or if we were, we sure as hell aren't now-"

"Dawson!" Joey reprimanded, "Look at him, Dawson. Look at him and tell me it doesn't make you sad to know he won't be joining you for movie night anymore or that he won't say something completely vulgar just to save a dying conversation or that... I don't know, you tell me."

"It kills me to know that he hates me, Joey," Dawson nodded, "But at the same time, it's being apart from you that hurts more."

"I _am_ your friend, Dawson."

"You aren't with him anymore, Jo, why can't you see me again? Why can't you notice me?"

Joey gasped, clutching for Pacey's wrist as Dawson leant towards her. She hesitated as his lips brushed softly against hers, but it was her that deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to him and combing a hand through his tumbled locks of blonde.

They rose together and tripped over Pacey's wheelchair as they fought for the exit; Joey giggled excitedly as she landed on top of Dawson. He wiped the tears from her eyes with the pad of his thumb before placing his index finger to her lips with a boyish, schoolboy grin playing on his features, "Shhh."

"Yeah, we'll wake the baby," Joey agreed, laughing into his deep-set blue eyes. Dawson rolled over, taking her with him. He hauled himself to his feet and bowed, offering a hand. Once the door shut after them, Pacey opened his eyes, took the pillow from his face and glared up at the ceiling. His cheeks a-sodden with tears.

"You could have at least picked up the damn chair," He complained to himself. "Some people."


	21. Home movies

Dawson paused the home movie he was emotionally trekking through when someone by his window demanded his attention. He laughed ruefully as Jen bumped her head and stumbled into the room, "It's a lot harder than Joey makes out," she whined, taking his hand.

"So what brings you here?"

"I felt like we haven't talked in a while," Jen nodded with a smile, jumping onto his bed and fixing herself cross-legged against one of his pillows, "So what we watching?"

"Jen," Dawson sighed, "I'm way too tired to have a way too energetic Jen bouncing about the place, what brings you here?"

"Pacey," Jen relented, her shoulders dropping. "Pacey brings me here. He hasn't been in school all week, he isn't returning my phone calls and at first I thought I did something wrong, but Jack and Andie said they can't get through to him either. We went round, but Doug said he wasn't allowing any form of life to interact with him and-"

"Jen, you're rambling," Dawson smiled politely. "How can I digest anything if you're talking a mile a minute?"

"He was fine one day and then the next he's all... clammed up. Jack said to talk to you, he tried Joey, but she got all defensive."

"Well, I wouldn't know," Dawson thought after a few seconds, "Me and Jo aren't exactly on speaking terms right now either."

"I noticed," Jen nodded again, "Which is odd. You and Joey fall out and Pacey refuses to leave Doug's. Why?"

"The two aren't related, trust me," Dawson dragged a hand through his hair. "We kind of got back together..." He swallowed and then laughed miserably. Jen eyed him with quiet disgust, "But as soon as we got home Joey over-analysed everything to death and-"

"When you got home?"

"We were at Doug's," Dawson informed, "We... he was giving us a lift home and we kind of got snookered into staying for dinner... anyway," He shook his head, "I don't know what's up with Pacey. I can't figure the guy out at all anymore."

Jen glanced at him before falling back against the pillows with her arms folded, "I see," was all she could manage, it was clear to her what had happened, "Is that your dad?" She laughed suddenly, pointing to the stilled screen.

Dawson chuckled and nodded, "I felt like taking a trip down nostalgia lane. Want to join me?"

"Do I ever!"

* * *

A youthful Mitch moved aside from John Witter and bent down to his son who was pulling on his trouser leg and demanding to be lifted. The young boy, with his arms outstretched, giggled hysterically once feeling himself erected from the ground and playfully spun in a circle before collapsing against his father's warm chest. 

"Careful, Mitch!" Gale laughed, juggling the camera at them. "I don't want to catch on tape the first time Dawson splits his head open."

Mitch set the toddler down and took the video camera from her. He focused in on his wife and gave a running commentary on how attractive he found her; she batted him playfully before leaving to fix some coffee for their guests. "Now where did the boys go?" Mitch directed at John as he came into shot again.

"Put that away," his friend chuckled, trying to hide himself. Mitch took a sweep of the living room before zooming in on one corner where the two small children sat hunched over a collection of toys, both dressed in dungarees. Mitch positioned the video camera onto the coffee table and lay on his front on the floor beside them.

"What's up kids?"

"Daws don' share," Pacey accused at once, trying to hide an action figure behind his back. "So me not."

"Oh, you have to learn to share your toys, boys," Mitch drawled, ruffling Pacey's dark curls, "Or else do you know what'll happen?"

"No," Dawson answered quickly, throwing his own doll down. "What?"

"Santa's watching and not only will you get coal for Christmas," Mitch leant in, "But he'll take away everything you play with now. He'll give it to good boys and girls."

"This boy's toy!" Pacey tried to reason. "No girls."

"This bad boy's toy?" Dawson wondered intelligently, snatching out at Pacey's hand. Pacey retracted his arm behind his back again and stuck out his tongue. "You a bad boy."

"Daws a girl," Pacey laughed, pulling himself up from his knees and running away as Dawson chased him. Mitch stretched and returned to the video camera, the squeals of the children's play descending into the living room even after they reached the stairs.

He turned it over in his hands until he was looking into the lense itself, "Well, that's all folks. So ends Dawson's third birthday."

* * *

"You're so cute in your little dungarees! Oh my God, you were both adorable," Jen gushed immediately, "Pacey hasn't changed a bit."

"_Were _adorable? Past tense?" Dawson smirked, "I don't know if that's a compliment or if you're mocking me. And what do you mean Pacey hasn't changed? So he's still adorable and I'm - what?" He feigned hurt.

"Oh, you know I love you," Jen slapped his arm gently, "But please, don't say the words 'Pacey' and 'adorable' in the same sentence again. It's just weird coming from you."

Dawson nodded, "We've been friends for a very long time."

"I can see that."

"And now we aren't."

"Yeah..." Jen started fidgeting with her thumb nail, biting it and picking it and taking great interest in it, so long as she didn't have to catch Dawson's eye. "Look, if you want me to say something-"

"No! Um, no," Dawson pleaded. "No, it won't make a difference. Nothing can be said to make him budge. He's a man of action and I'm a man of words and... well, we're on two different planets to ever - God, Jen I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore. Am I confusing you? I think I'm confusing myself."

_"Knock, knock." _

Jen and Dawson turned back towards the television and shared a giggle. The next update was obviously some years in the future and the child holding the camera, as Mitch had done, to film himself, was grinning and tapping the lense with a small fist.

* * *

"Pacey, you'll break it!"

"Shut up Josephine!" Pacey glared as the delicate young girl in pigtails rough-housed him for the same video camera.

Dawson intervened and filmed them, roaring with laughter, when Joey was able to take Pacey to the floor and twist on his arm. He banged for mercy with a free hand and she pressed up against him, hard, before releasing.

"You're such a loser, Pacey."

"You're such a girl, Joey."

"You're more of a girl than I am!" Joey mocked with a hearty laugh, "Tell him, Dawson."

"Oh, I'm not arguing with that, Joey," Pacey smirked, before getting distracted. "Dawson I want the camera now! It's still my turn."

Dawson backed away slowly as Pacey advanced on him with outstretched palms. Joey was in shot just over Pacey's shoulder. She winked at her friend before latching her arms around the waist of an unsuspecting Pacey and threw him to the ground a second time. The children brawled viciously: kicking and biting and clawing and punching.

"Pacey you can't hit a - Joey, you can't kick someone there!" Dawson criticised. As soon as they broke into tears, Dawson decided it time to set the camera aside for the day. He discarded it on his bed with little care and forced himself between the pair.

The camera tumbled over, obscuring the picture. Before cutting out, Dawson physically removed Pacey from Joey. He had his friend by both arms, but couldn't defend him from the girl's unforgiving fist; she clipped Pacey on the jaw and he fell limp in Dawson's arms, wailing.

* * *

"See, I don't think any of us really liked each other," Dawson smiled across at Jen. "But man could Joey hold her own." 


	22. Wornout faces

_I'm annoying myself, Mr. Destiny lol. I know Pacey's suffering too much here, but I don't think it's fair to paint him as a hero by learning to walk... I don't know, if I did that it just sounds like I think wheelchair users are... weak. Which I don't! Not to say he isn't 'recovering,' but I think you know what I mean; and I know what you mean too - miracles can come big and small ;-) _

_God, you raise so much valid points I'd love to write a joint story with you one day. I think we're sort of on the same wave length here, and I hope this chapter satisfies you in terms of comeuppances. For being so self-absorbed it must have taken a lot for Dawson to admit that he hasn't been much of a friend to Pacey, and then saying that he goes and gets off with Joey (loser hehe), making his comeuppance all the more necessary. _

_I don't know if you got my PM but I sort of explained things there without hopefully giving too much away. I'll give you one clue though, Pacey does chase the miracle. A small miracle, a blonde miracle..._

* * *

"Jen," Pacey brightened, moving aside from his locker. "How's you?"

"Don't do the let's-have-a-normal-conversation-and-pretend-nothing's-happened deal. Spill," Jen folded her arms and leant against his locker. Pacey scanned the hustle and bustle of the corridor as students prepared for classes, he realised he wouldn't be able to pass her so long as she rooted herself there.

"I... don't know what you're talking about?" Jen whacked him around the side of the head as a prompt. "Ah, geez Jen!" Having rubbed himself better he sighed with a fixed glare. "Okay, okay, okay. It's a Dawson and Joey thing. But sure isn't it always a Dawson and Joey thing?"

"They didn't get together in the end."

"What?" Pacey did a double-take, "How did you know they... in the first place, how...?"

"I have my sources," Jen grinned, "But that's beside the point." She poked his chest, "_You _were avoiding us. And anyway, I thought you didn't care anymore?"

Pacey stuttered for an explanation and then grinned up at her once the morning bell pulled the student body in various directions to their home rooms. With the corridor thinning, he wheeled past her, "Later Lindley."

"Don't you walk away on me if you know what's good for you, Witter," Jen pivoted, only half-joking.

Pacey raised his hands, "Hey. Who's walking?" He chuckled to himself down the hall. "I'll see you all at lunch."

* * *

Jen, Jack and Pacey occupied a table to themselves in the lunch hall that day. Andie had abandoned them several minutes beforehand having noticed Joey and Dawson alone at two different corners with two different sets of friends. She wondered if either of them knew the second names of their new eating-partners.

"Hello," Andie grinned optimistically, returning to her table with her tray. Jack raised an eyebrow curiously and then dropped his apple mid-bite once the sheepish siamese twins otherwise known as Dawson and Joey parted either side of his sister. "Take a seat, guys."

Pacey pushed himself back from the table and clapped his hands loudly, "Hey everybody - if it isn't the happily remarried couple!" Students snacking at neighbouring tables turned to him and talked amongst themselves, laughing.

"Pacey!" Andie reddened, trying to shy away with a hand to her forehead. "Stop it right now, Pacey!"

Dawson crossed his arms defensively, glaring at Pacey in a quiet huff. Joey was much like Andie, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and trying to block the audience.

"What? We aren't allowed to talk now? In front of everyone?" Pacey questioned loudly, "No, I think this one is just deserved. Right D?"

Jack stood, "That's enough, man," He towered over him, whispering threateningly. "I'm not breaking up another fight today. It's getting tiring."

"Sit down Jackers, no one's fighting because no one's throwing any punches today. Right Dawson? That'd be _far_ too easy - to go after the baby."

Joey snapped her head up with wide-eyes. Dawson glanced at her quickly before groaning in regret and wiping his face with a sweating palm, "Pace, it wasn't like that, it-"

"What? Because you thought I was asleep it doesn't count? You made out with him, Joey! In my room no less!"

Jen closed her eyes and shook her head softly. Jack watched her and slumped back into his seat in a mild daze.

"Yeah, that's right people." Pacey continued, "It's nightmarish enough to wake up to Dawson's voice, I mean, man, were you always so whiney? But to have him use you as the worst pick-up line ever: 'God_damn_ my best friend thinks I'm a big-headed, fat, talentless loser. Please feel sorry for me Joey; hey seeing as your ex is all washed-up let's get back together.'"

"It wasn't like that at all," Dawson hissed, slamming a fist onto the table.

"Well, I think this still deserves a clap, the Oompa Loompa scored! Finally!" Pacey ignored him, leaning back in his chair, "Oh, no, wait, that's not true is it? You kissed her, you brought her home... you sleep on it and she dumps you? My God! It's sophomore all over again."

Joey flew up from her seat and stormed out of the hall as faces flooded her vision, mocking and gossiping and slandering her name. Dawson allowed her to pass. He took a stand, swaying angrily, and moved around the table. Pacey was smiling, _grinning. _

"You asshole," Dawson seethed. "You absolute asshole."

Jack and a gang of jocks ran to assistance as Dawson launched himself for Pacey, viciously overturning him. The wheelchair was positioned upright again, and Jen and Andie were squealing, touching and cleaning at Pacey's bloody face. Dawson was being held back by two generously-built footballers whilst another pounded at his stomach mercilessly until Jack had to call them off.

"I can say stuff and watch you react and take the brunt of it too, y'know," Pacey yelled, pushing Andie away from him, as Dawson was freed and hunched himself over gasping for air. "You were right though. In my room. Maybe we never were friends."


	23. WWIII

Jen slammed the door of the empty classroom she and Jack had taken Pacey too. Andie had long since started off for Joey. No one seemed interested in consoling Dawson at this point in time, however; once Jack's football friends were told to leave off him, Jen ordered Pacey out.

"Why Pacey? Why?" She fumed, taking a seat and then standing instantly, restlessly. She started to pace a short metre before him, making him nervous. "What the hell was that in there?" Pacey shrank into his wheelchair and clutched at the bars either side. "Don't do your nervous spinny thing - you open your mouth or we're taking you straight to a teacher!" He fixed his hands on his lap and sighed.

"It's all going to get back to Mitch anyway. Especially seeing as he coaches some of those guys."

"Yes, Pacey, it will," Jack intervened, "And how will that look for me? Huh? 'Oh, sorry coach, there was another incident at lunch. Half the team beat up on your son and I did nothing. It's all Pacey though, apparently he thinks food is so over-rated these days so instead of eating he finds other forms of entertainment to kill away the free hour.' Damn it, Pacey!"

"The first time it was Dawson that started the fight, the second time it was Joey. Don't start in on me, Jack. They had it coming."

"Pacey, we don't care _who_ started it. The fact is, you made Joey cry. You turned everyone against Dawson. You talk about them ruining things for you..." Jen worried. "If you know how horrible it is, why do it to someone else? Revenge? That isn't you."

"No, I'll tell you what isn't me, Jen," Pacey flared up, "Having people walk all over me. Having them - they annoy me _so_ much. Andie slept with another guy and things were over between us, Joey... I wish she _would_ just sleep with Dawson. I hate all this. I hate being part of some circle, competing for this girl who isn't all that nice at the end of the day. I mean, she tells Dawson she loves me and when he points out nothing's happening she agrees and kisses him. If she _did_ love me - she wouldn't - would she?"

"I don't know, Pacey," Jen sympathised, "But I do know she cares about you. A great deal."

"I wish I was gay," He answered after some time, cocking his head to one side and studying Jack. Jack choked instantly and gave Pacey the once over. "Don't go there, big guy. I'm not coming out or anything, but you must have it so easy. You went with Joey and then came out of the closet, hence Dawson finally finding it in his heart to forgive you. And you have Jen on your arm. It must be great. It's like a get-out clause."

"Your line of thinking worries me, Pacey," Jack teased, "I mean... Jen do you understand Pacey-logic?"

"Scarily, yes," She laughed, smiling affectionately. "That aside, are you going to apologise to them?"

"Nope."

"It wasn't so much as a question," Jack chuckled falsely, "The girl's telling you to do something and if I were you I'd do it."

"I'm not sorry for anything that was said in there. Why shouldn't anyone know? Why should everything that's exchanged between that pair remain behind closed doors, but for me they have the right to beat it out of me?"

"Let me ask you something then, Pace." Jen ran a hand over her hair, "Are you pleased with yourself?"

"No," Pacey answered instantly with a soft chuckle, "I didn't expect to feel pleased. But I do feel less angry. In fact... now that we're even, I don't give a stuff anymore."

"At all?" Jen asked pointedly. Pacey raised a hand casually. "Well, here. Dawson told me to give you this. He thought you might enjoy it." She slung her schoolbag from her shoulder and opened it up on a vacant desk.

"What is it?"

"A tape. He was watching it after that night at Doug's. Obviously, no matter what's happened, no matter who gets Joey, no matter who upsets who just to get the other all riled up, he still misses your friendship."

Pacey reached out for the tape cautiously. Once in his hand, he turned it over, "Is this... from Mitch's video camera?" Jen nodded, smiling at Jack with a wistful optimism. Pacey discarded it against the opposite wall immediately, hyperventilating as anger surged through him. "Don't you get it? I don't give a stuff!"


	24. Reiterated lifestyles

_I was planning on doing the Mitch father-son bit, but I didn't think it would have much weight on its own. And besides, we've heard Dawson's analytical take on the whole thing already, so Mitch inserting random wee wisdom-words wouldn't really help any. He also seems like the kind of guy to 'do what is best for all involved' rather than just picking Dawson up off the ground and dusting him off, y'know?_

_Bessie and Bodie, it's a nice idea and all, but I don't think that they would really feel compelled to involve themselves. Bessie, as much as I like the character, tends to give out crap advice, and only ever concerning what's in Joey's best interest, so I doubt she'd be angry. If anything, she'd want a few stern words with Pacey on the subject of her sister, because in the Potters' eyes, Joey is fault-free here. I mean, take the boat race ep for example. _

Pacey supported Jack and Jen's schoolbags that they had so delicately dumped on his lap, as part of their fair trade agreement, in return he was being pushed the entire way home. Andie made her excuses that she couldn't stop off at Doug's after school, feeding them something about needing to make a start on an extra credit assignment.

"And we're here," Pacey sighed, shoving Jack's bag to the ground. Jack thumped behind the wheelchair, hoping to catch him sharply between the shoulder blades. Pacey winced, confirming Jack's success. "Flip me, Jack!"

With a vehement laugh, Jack bent to pick up his spilled books, underestimating Pacey's ability then to reach out for him. He forced the boy's top up and over his head, effectively blinding him, and then rammed the wheelchair into him. Jack lost his balance and glared up on all-fours, composing himself, as Jen and Pacey shared a rippling giggle.

"Let's just get you home," Jack announced, taking Pacey roughly in Doug's driveway and marching backwards into the house. "You promised me that rematch on the playstation."

Jen followed them, "Aw, no! I didn't come the whole way down here just to watch you two sprawl out on the floor playing that stupid console _again. _You did this to me last time." She protested.

"Yeah, but last time Jack cheated," Pacey called through to her, "This is the game to end all - what are you guys doing here?"

Mitch and Gale sat stiffly on Doug's favoured leather sofa, with a half-drained cup of tea in hand. Doug had situated himself into the single armchair, a distant expression clouding over him. John, Pacey's biggest surprise, stood defiantly behind them, his arms crossed over his chest, "I was wondering when you would be home, Pacey," He almost laughed, "I'd like a word. Now."

"Yeah, we should probably just-" Jack spun to Jen, catching her wrist.

"No," Mitch decided, rising to his full height and handing Gale his beverage. "I think that little word we want to have can be extended to you two as well."

"You know what? I think I can take a shot at what you're all getting at here, and we've really talked it out as far as it can go so..." Pacey tried with a false optimism, "Yeah, you're still glaring. Jen, they're still glaring. And you can hear me. Okay... so we'll be leaving then!"

"Pacey!" John snapped, moving from behind the sofa and seizing his upper arm. "I got a phonecall today from your brother. Seems Mitch here got word in the faculty room that a few people have been picking on Dawson today."

"Fancy that," Pacey squirmed against him. John drew on him harder, until he forced his head down onto his chest in defeat. "Fine, alright! So I wound him up. People took offense to his reaction and went gunning for him - correct me if I'm wrong Pop, but you never cared if I played nice to begin with. If Dawson weren't your friend's son and Joey weren't the convict's daughter you wouldn't be able to tell me the name of my best friends. I mean, c'mon, you didn't even know I was going out with Andie until long after she went into the facility."

"Pacey," John sighed, breaking contact with him finally, "This all stemmed from a fight in school between you and Dawson. Am I right? That's partly to blame for you being stuck in that thing today, yes?" Pacey raised his eyes to him, "We're not ignoring you kids this time. We're just trying to prevent a similar fate for young Dawson. Does that sound fair?"

Pacey glanced over his shoulder at his stilled friends and then towards Mitch and Gale. He laughed wryly with a short shake of his head, "No."

"And here we go again," Jack whispered for Jen's benefit. She nudged him and smiled politely at John once his eyes darted towards them expectantly. They fell silent again, huddling by the door for a hasty exit.

"Pacey, son," John slurred, "These may be your living quarters for the time being, but don't think for a damn second I'm not in charge of you here." He clapped him on the shoulder, refusing to retract the hand. A flush came to Pacey's cheeks and he straightened himself up in his chair. Mitch caught Pacey's eye, and a guilt swept through him. "You'll apologise to Dawson and you'll explain to all your little friends back at school that-"

"I won't!" Pacey argued with venom, "He hit me! Why isn't anything being done about that?"

"Dawson's grounded," Gale offered feebly.

"Grounded?" Jack mocked, "Oh, come on Mrs Leery. Some of the guys on the team rag on Dawson and suddenly that makes everything okay? Pacey may have instigated it, but from the unbiased sidelines, Dawson finished it. Dawson's grounded? Pacey's in a wheelchair - how's that for equality?"

"_Jack_." Jen reprimanded lightly.

"You aren't little kids anymore," Mitch sighed, moving towards Pacey, "And yes, Jack, I think advertising Pacey's wheelchair further emphasizes this fact," Jack bowed his head, "So I don't think kissing and making up is going to help matters much."

"No," Pacey agreed, with a sad chuckle, "There's the downfall." Doug looked up at this in confusion, but shook the snagging thought from his head. "What's the point in all this then?"

"Dawson's getting bullied, Pacey," Mitch pleaded, passing to his knees before the boy. John tightened his grip on Pacey's shoulder from behind. "And you know it's all in your power."

"I don't know the guys," Pacey sniffed casually.

Jack took a brave step forward, "I - I do, Coach." Mitch stood, placing a hand on Pacey's knee and shaking it. "They're on the team. You'd really have to talk to them."

"But I'm talking to you," Mitch refused, gesturing with an upturned palm to the three of them. "Please."

"Once upon a time you would defend each other to the hilt," Gale rose herself, joining Mitch and hanging a desperate hand around his waist. "Pacey?"

"You're appealing to the wrong people," Pacey sighed, shrugging John from him, "Go knock on the Potter's door because Lord knows me and Dawson have long since washed our hands of each other. I could ignore the other stuff, but you know things are pretty much beyond reconciliation once he laughs at you and gets off with Joey in spite."

Gale's face physically contorted in a confliction of devastation and denial, "Pacey, honey... no. That doesn't sound like either of them."

"But it sounds like me to lie?" Pacey raised an eyebrow, "Oh. Cheers."

* * *


	25. Epilogue

Jen chewed down on her bottom lip as she concentrated on Pacey, her hands joined together in a prayer-like fashion. With or without Dawson and Joey, the boy's life was decidedly harsh. Several cold weeks stretched out after the Leery's begged for an olive branch, but now, finally, no bad blood lay between them all.

People were learning to accept that the troika had long since fizzled out; Dawson avoided Pacey in the halls, sometimes offering a gentleman's nod, and Joey saved breath on nervous hello's that would only be lost on him anyway. Mitch and Gale would make the effort, they would still drop by Doug's, they still cared. Everyone still cared, but everyone accepted.

"Two, three... four," Jen counted, pinning Pacey with a encouraging glare as he balanced himself between the hand rails of their school nurse's wing.

She, herself, had given up on her friendship with Dawson and Joey. She remembered being furious with them because they had mentally paired her up with Pacey to make themselves feel justified in harbouring certain feelings, and to feel clever and in power.

However, she had managed to swallow her pride because in the great scheme of things, at the time, she was still adamant that Pacey getting his friendships back on track was the most important thing to be involving herself with. But the "friends" she still had a romanticised view of had put pay to that notion. So much so that it was only the McPhee siblings that bothered with either of them; and Dawson and Joey were only themselves rebuilding things, taking tentative steps towards redefining their own relationship, albeit a dangerous one.

"Five, Pacey, come on!" Jen squealed, beating her hands together with a surging excitement tickling through her.

Kate held onto Pacey from behind, feeling his whole body rock with giant expels of air as tiredness pulled at his leg, arm and back muscles. He dropped his head gracefully onto his chest and passed down onto his knees; a satisfied smile lighting his features that, for him, totally outweighed his exhaustion.

"Don't want to over-do things now do I, Kate?" Pacey cheered as she tossed a towel over his head playfully and positioned his wheelchair behind him. Jen skipped the short distance, assisted Kate in helping him back into the wheelchair and removed the towel to pat at his damp face. "I mean, after last night... there's nothing wrong with under-doing things, but God knows I just don't have the energy to over-do it these days."

"I don't want to know," Kate scorned with a disguised smirk. She touched Jen's arm and offered a supportive squeeze before moving off towards the door. "See you later, Pacey and thanks for coming down today, Jen, you really... motivate him," She accused teasingly.

Pacey waved her off with a content sigh, "I thought she'd never leave."

Jen traced the edges of the towel between her fingers before wrapping it up and looping it around his neck. She clung its either end and pulled him towards her, breaking the unwelcome distance between them. "Y'know Pace, one good thing came out of all of this."

"Mmmm, what's that now?" Pacey murmured, licking his lips as he anticipated dancing with hers.

"If it weren't for the star-crossed soulmates I never would have considered you."

"Never?" Pacey pushed out his bottom lip in a childish pout. "Aw, never say never."

Jen chuckled and dragged her fingers through her hair before forcing herself up against him with a vicious, sudden longing. They grappled at each other, needing to feel the other, to _taste_ the other as necessary as breathing is to living. "Pacey," Jen wheezed, finally tearing herself backwards.

"What?" He asked desperately, dragging a sleeve across his mouth.

"I love - us."

Pacey giggled and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "Is that all? We stopped kissing for that?" Jen whacked him upside the head playfully. His hands shot into the air in surrender before finding themselves laced around her neck, "I love us too."

**The End.**

_I'd just like to say cheers to those that took the time to read, even the wee odd chapter, makes my day, and especially to those that replied. S'been class. Um... big mention to Mr Destiny, your feedback has been... you've been an amazing help, you're witty, aw you're just great lol. Thumbs up to you all and peace out! Slan. _


End file.
